


Impractical

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: There’s such a thing as being too practical, so Dee is determined to treat Ryo to a bit of luxury, whatever it takes.





	Impractical

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #448: Silk Sheets at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Ryo was a practical guy, and that was fine with Dee; it was one of the things he loved about his partner, but it was also one of the things that frustrated him at times. Everything Ryo bought was practical; his clothes, shoes, towels, bedding… Ryo was obviously in a bit of a rut, so Dee decided it was up to him to spice things up a bit. Practicality was all very well, but what about a bit of luxury now and then?

He bought Ryo a fancy silk bathrobe, but Ryo decided it was too nice to be allowed to get messy, and he insisted on keeping for best, which so wasn’t the point. Dee had imagined Ryo lounging on the bed, looking incredibly sexy, wearing nothing but the robe, maybe even lying on it as Dee ravished him.

Then there were the towels, the thickest and fluffiest Dee could find, but Ryo only used them when Dee dug them out, because they were so big and bulky to wash, and not as hardwearing as the ones he usually bought. Dee fought back by buying identical towels for his own bathroom and using them all the time. So what if he had to do an extra load of laundry just for the towels? The decadent luxury of wrapping himself in one after a shower was well worth it, especially in winter. How did Ryo not get that?

The silk shirt that toned so well with Ryo’s hair got pulled out of the closet occasionally for special dates, but most of the time Ryo stuck with cotton. As for the expensive boxer shorts, they’d made Ryo blush so much that so far Dee had only persuaded him to wear them once, and even then he’d fidgeted all evening, finding the sensation of silk against certain sensitive areas distracting. 

This time, Dee wasn’t even going to try giving Ryo another fancy gift; the black silk sheets were going on his own bed, then he and Ryo were going to make full use of them, and he didn’t mean by sleeping on them. Well, they’d sleep eventually, but only after they exhausted each other. Dee was so determined to get his way in this that he was perfectly willing to drag Ryo bodily over to his place if necessary. One way or the other, they were going to experience all the sensual delights that silk sheets could offer.

“We should change the sheets; these are so nice it would be a shame to get them messy,” Ryo protested as Dee pushed him down on the bed.

“You’re missin’ the point, babe. Again.” Dee almost rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Silk is sensual; nobody buys silk sheets to sleep on, that’s not what they’re made for. I don’t care how messy we make ‘em, so just lie back, stop fussin’, and enjoy the way they feel against your skin.”

He was going to bring out the sensualist in Ryo if it killed him.

The End


End file.
